Parallel Lyra
by TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Dans un Johto parallèle, la guerre sévit depuis des années avec Kanto. Un groupe d'adolescents originaires de la bourgade de Boug-Geon décide d'intervenir, sachant les risques auxquels il se confronte... Vont-ils réussir à faire avancer les choses ? Les automails viennent du manga FullMetal Alchemist. Repost d'une fanfic écrite il y a deux ans déjà...
1. Chapitre 1

Johto, 14 Avril 2012.

Non, ce n'est pas le Johto que vous connaissez. Ici, une guerre ravage la région depuis trois ans à présent. Une guerre opposant Johto à sa voisine de toujours, la région de Kanto. La bonne entente qui régnait entre les deux s'est dégradée avec le temps. Des tensions dont on ne sait pas l'origine exacte. Mais la véritable raison de cette guerre n'est pas ces tensions.

En fait, la vraie raison est celle-ci. Je vous ai dit précédemment que la guerre ravageait Johto depuis trois ans, non ? L'évènement déclencheur de cette guerre est le meurtre du maître de Johto, Peter, par des personnes mal intentionnées venues de Kanto le 18 Mars. A Johto, les habitants, en particulier les Dresseurs de Pokémon étaient attachés à leur Maître. Ce fut un choc autant pour les civils que pour les autorités. C'est ainsi que, après avoir s'être réunis, les membres du Conseil 4 décidèrent de déclarer la guerre à Kanto.

Les batailles ravagèrent d'abord les bâtiments de la frontière entre Kanto et Johto. Les Routes 23 et 27, ainsi que les Plateaux Indigos des deux régions furent les premiers champs de bataille. L'armée de Kanto étant plus puissante, les ravages se propagèrent jusqu'à la Route 26 et le Mont Argenté. Mais les autorités de Johto se réveillèrent et i présent un blocus au niveau d'Ebénelle et des chutes Tohjo.

Mais l'histoire commence à Bourg-Geon, un petit village près des chutes Tohjo. Ce petit village n'est pas encore tombé aux mains de l'armée de Kanto, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Le professeur Pokémon de la région, le Professeur Orme, a lancé l'alerte à tout le village de commencer à faire ses bagages, par précaution, et surtout de ne prendre que l'essentiel. Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de trois personnes.

La première d'entre elles est une jeune fille du nom de Célesta. Elle ressemble énormément à une autre Célesta d'une dimension plus connue et accueillante que celle-ci. Elle a les cheveux châtains, coiffés en deux couettes frôlant ses épaules. Elle porte souvent un débardeur noir et une jupe cernée de pics au niveau de la ceinture. Pour sa défense, Célesta possède deux bandoulières de cuir attachées à leur milieu. Au bout de ces deux bandoulières, sont cousues deux poches où elle range deux revolvers et des recharges. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas envie de perdre à nouveau un membre, car son bras droit n'est plus. A sa place, il y a une prothèse métallique de haute technologie : l'auto-mail. D'ailleurs, eux aussi viennent à l'origine d'une autre dimension. Très différente de la leur, sauf au niveau de la sécurité qu'on peut y avoir. Un Pokémon légendaire leur on a fait don un siècle auparavant paraît-il.

Les parents de Célesta sont morts i présent deux années de cela, un mois avant qu'elle perde son bras. Depuis, elle vit seule chez elle, et les autorités ne lui demande pas d'impôts, car c'est à eux de lui rembourser le décès de ses parents. Elle fut bien triste et esseulée lorsqu'elle apprit cette nouvelle. Quoique, Bourg-Geon entier fut secoué par cette nouvelle qui se transmit par le bouche-à-bouche. Quant à son bras, elle le perdit en échappant à un assassin venu de Kanto qui plus est clandestin car nous étions en guerre. Une semaine plus tard, elle s'était juré de venger ses parents au front. Célesta décida donc de se faire poser un auto-mail. Malgré la douloureuse opération et la longue et difficile rééducation, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ne mit que six mois sur les trois ans « normaux » de rééducation due à sa détermination sans égal.

La seconde personne en désaccord avec le fait de quitter Bourg-Geon n'est que le meilleur ami de Célesta, Luth. C'est à lui qu'elle doit ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Car sans lui, elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. C'est lui qui stoppa son hémorragie quand elle perdit son bras, et même qui l'empêcha de cesser de vivre alors que ses parents venaient de mourir. Lui aussi a à un auto-mail, mais au niveau de sa jambe gauche. Il a perdu la moitié de celle-ci en marchant sur une mine à moitié désactivée par les autorités alors qu'il allait rendre visite à ses grands-parents habitant Doublonville et tenant la célèbre Pension Pokémon, réputée pour les élever de manière quasi-parfaite. En effet, ils demandent toujours l'avis des Dresseurs à propos des capacités et des évolutions.

Luth connaît Célesta depuis qu'ils ont quatre ans, depuis que les parents de ce dernier ont emménagé à Bourg-Geon parce que sa mère était gravement malade, le seul moyen de la soigner fut l'eau pure de la source du village. Car oui, il y a une source très réputée à Johto qui se trouve à Bourg-Geon. Cette source est sujet d'une fête en l'honneur de Suicune depuis des siècles. Encore quelque chose qui n'est que dans cette dimension.

Encore une fois, il ressemble énormément à son alter-ego du même nom de votre Johto paisible et pacifique. A part qu'il possède les mêmes bandoulières que Célesta et que contrairement à son alter-ego, il n'a pas de casquette.

Quant à la troisième personne, il s'agit d'une fille du nom de Kris. Tout comme Luth et Célesta, elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ou presque à son alter-ego du Johto paisible et sans dangers. Il faut savoir qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement la sarbacane en toute situation.

La tenue habituelle de Kris se résume à un bonnet noir, un débardeur blanc ainsi que d'une veste et d'un short noir. Sa ceinture lui sert à attacher sa sarbacane et ses projectiles variés. Il ne faut pas la sous-estimer. C'est aussi elle qui a fabriqué en partie les auto-mails de ses amis. En partie car elle était encore en apprentissage, mais son mentor s'est fait tuer sur le front en tant que médecin. Elle a juré de le venger, c'est pour ça qu'elle a rejoint Luth et Célesta dans la résistance anti-Kanto.

C'est enfin le jour du grand départ au front de guerre pour Célesta, Luth et Kris. Ils sont avec leur équipe de Pokémon, pour leur sécurité et car, eux aussi veulent venger des proches tués par des soldats. De la famille, des amis ou même leurs anciens Dresseurs. Les raisons sont variées en cet horrible monde.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à quitter Bourg-Geon, Célesta cria :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, quand nous reviendrons, Johto et Kanto seront réconciliées ! Et nous serons en un morceau ! Je le jure sur ma tête ! ». Ce fut leur dernière phrase avant qu'ils tournent le dos à leur village.


	2. Chapitre 2

Route 29, Johto, 14 Avril 2012

Célesta, Luth et Kris allaient en direction d'Ebènelle quand un agent leur stoppa la route.

« Hep, hep, hep jeunes gens, où allaient vous ? Leur dit l'agent quelque peu surpris

-Nous allons à Ebènelle pour aider au blocus contre Kanto monsieur. Lui répondit poliment Kris

-Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas vous êtes trop… » L'agent fut stoppé net par une flèche anesthésique venue tout droit de la sarbacane de Kris.

« Il commençait à m'énerver celui-là.» Dit-elle calmement en rangeant sa sarbacane. Les têtes que faisaient Luth et Célesta traduisaient assez bien leur surprise.

Ils continuèrent leur route vers Ebènelle tout en assommant les gardes par divers moyens : flèches anesthésiques, Coup d'Jus de la part du Pharamp de Célesta ou le fameux coup de pied par derrière de Luth ma foi fort efficace pour ce genre de choses. Quelques Montagnards au service de l'Etat les affrontèrent mais l'Aquali de Kris ne leur fit aucune pitié. Tout alla bien jusqu'à Ebènelle. Là-bas, il se tramait quelque chose de dramatique.

Alors que Kris préparait une flèche soporifique pour un nouveau garde, elle n'eut pas besoin de s'en servir : le garde avait été égorgé par des criminels. Son sang avait giclé au point que son comptoir été passé du vert au rouge foncé. A ce moment, le trio s'empressa d'entrer dans Ebènelle.

Ebènelle

Une fois dans Ebènelle, Célesta, Luth et Kris ne trouvèrent qu'un tas de ruines. Sûrement une maison… prise d'assaut ? Ce qui voudrait dire que... La résistance des habitants et des autorités avait cédé. C'était un drame car cela se traduisait par le fait que l'armée de Kanto avait sûrement tué des personnes innocentes et se dirigeait vers Acajou, la ville la plus proche voire… Bourg-Geon. Mais c'était impossible, car sinon ils l'auraient atteinte depuis belle lurette. Car vu l'état d'Ebènelle, la ville a été détruite depuis un bon bout de temps, une ou deux semaines, ni plus, ni moins.

Célesta commença à pleurer, en se reprochant de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour sauver Ebènelle. Kris et Luth se regardaient, embêtés et choqués à la fois. Puis c'est Kris qui prit une initiative. Elle tendit un mouchoir à Célesta et commença à lui dire :

« Ne t'en fais pas Célesta, ce n'est pas ta faute. Le blocus a cédé, les autorités n'ont rien pu faire… Et puis ce n'est qu'une partie de la ville. Il n'y a eu que quelques morts. C'est de la faute aux armées de Kanto, pas de la tienne. » Célesta arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et reprit, d'une voix déterminée :

« Allez ! Nous sauverons Johto ! Allons au Centre Pokémon –enfin si il est encore debout- et direction Acajou ! Nous stopperons Kanto et vengeront ceux qu'ils ont tués ! » Luth et Kris approuvèrent.

Heureusement pour eux, le Centre Pokémon était encore debout. Ils firent soigner leurs Pokémon par l'infirmière et prirent des chambres pour la nuit. Luth regardait le temps qui ferait le lendemain. Soleil, 20°. Quoi de mieux pour partir vers Acajou ? La nuit se passa très bien pour eux, ils dormirent comme des Ronflex c'est dire ! Etant donné qu'ils devaient stopper l'armée, ils partirent à la première heure, sans manger, car, ils mangeraient en route.

15 Avril

Kris, à l'aide de son Pokématos, décida de la route à prendre pour ne pas se faire prendre par les autorités de Johto, ni par l'armée de Kanto.

« Nous sortons d'Ebènelle, puis nous prendrons la seule route possible, la Route 44. D'après ce que j'ai récupéré comme infos, l'armée devrait être à Acajou jeudi, donc après-demain, en clair : on a intérêt à de dépêcher, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Pour être plus discret, nous voleront sur mon Roucarnage. Compris ? »

Luth et Célesta lui répondirent synchrones : « Oui, chef ! ».

« Plume, c'est à toi ! » Kris invoqua son Roucarnage. Le trio monta dessus et survola tranquillement la Route 44. Jusqu'au moment où Célesta aperçut l'armée de Kanto avançant vers Acajou. Leurs soldats étaient très peu armés, ils n'avaient qu'un revolver et un Pokémon par soldat. L'armée devait faire pas loin de 5 000 hommes (et femmes). Une armée plutôt petite, mais efficace, vu l'état d'Ebènelle, on pouvait se méfier d'une telle armée. Le trio en eut des frissons dans le dos.

« On… On va pas y arriver… prononça Luth.

-Je suis sûre que cette armée à un point faible, comme tout… réfléchit Kris.

-Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas soudés… Il y a des tensions entre certaines villes à Kanto, comme celle entre Argenta et Parmanie par exemple ? Vous savez, à cause de cette série de viols… Ces soldats semblent provenir de différentes villes de Kanto. Par exemple, au niveau des couleurs de peau. Ceux du sud de Kanto où se trouvent des villes comme Bourg-Palette, Cramois'Ile ou Parmanie sont légèrement plus bronzés que ceux venant d'Argenta ou Azuria, villes situées dans le nord. dit Célesta, calme et réfléchie.

-Tu as raison Célesta. Surtout sur les tensions. Il y en a aussi entre Céladopole et Lavanville, ce qui a provoqué la fermeture du Souterrain les reliant. » déduit Kris.

La fine équipe arriva le soir même à Acajou, où la tour de garde semblait en activité sept jours sur sept, 24 heures sur 24. Fred, le Champion de la ville, semblait inquiet pour les habitants. En effet, les chaînes du Pokématos n'arrêtaient pas de lancer l'alerte rouge aux habitants d'Acajou et l'alerte orange aux habitants de Rosalia. La population avait commencé à s'armer depuis la semaine précédente. En fait, Ebènelle avait était détruite en partie trois jours auparavant, les soldats ayant dormis dans des tentes et étant très longs à se lever… En plus, les tensions entre les villes de Kanto n'arrangeaient pas l'avancée de l'armée. Les habitants d'Acajou étaient bien armés : fusils, revolvers, baïonnettes, recharge voire poisons et armes proches des poings américains ou des masses pour certains. Des sarbacanes et des snipers seraient utilisés par ceux qui savaient s'en servir assez bien. Ce qui réjouit Kris, qui avait envie de refaire le plein de projectiles pour sa sarbacane, voire acheter un revolver.

La première chose que firent Kris, Luth et Célesta fut d'aller au magasin qui fournissait les armes aux citoyens d'Acajou. Kris prit volontiers des projectiles variés comme des flèches paralysantes ou gelantes. Luth et Célesta achetèrent la même chose : des balles de revolvers. Il faut dire que s'ils tombent à ras au beau milieu d'un combat contre des soldats de Kanto, leurs chances de sortir vivants de ce combat seraient réduites de moitié. Voire plus.

La Boutique Pokémon fut aussi une pause. Ils y achetèrent Guérisons et Max Elixirs, ainsi que Rappels et… Max Repousses. C'est peut-être idiot mais c'est comme ça. Kris laissa un papier sur le comptoir avec l'argent des achats.

« Il y a des tensions entre les soldats de Kanto. La couleur de l'uniforme de chacun correspond à la couleur de la ville dont ils viennent. Il y a des tensions entre les soldats d'Argenta et ceux de Parmanie (argent et parme), entre ceux de Céladopole et ceux de Lavanville (céladon et lavande), ainsi qu'entre ceux de Cramois'Ile et ceux d'Azuria (cramoisi et azur). Transmettez cette information à tout Acajou et brûlez ce papier juste après. –Kris »

Puis la pause habituelle : le Centre Pokémon. Seule Plume eut besoin de repos, mais les autres Pokémon en profitèrent aussi. La météo était un peu moins clémente : Mitigé, 17,5°. Cette fois-ci, le trio mangea au Centre et se coucha sans tarder : demain, eux, les habitants d'Acajou et leurs Pokémons devront combattre l'armée de Kanto. Malgré cela, Célesta n'arrivait pas à dormir. En plus, le temps était plus humide à cause d'une petite pluie nocturne, ce qui lui faisait un peu mal au niveau des articulations de son auto-mail. Ce qui quelque peu l'empêchait de dormir, mais aussi le stress pour le lendemain : sa première bataille contre Kanto…. Mais sûrement pas la dernière. Juste après y avoir pensé, elle s'endormie.


End file.
